1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-compartment containers. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a hinge assembly for lids of multi-compartment containers. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a lid and divider assembly for a multi-compartment container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste materials or refuse which comprises a number of recyclable components such as aluminum cans, glass, paper, etc., have conventionally been collected as a conglomerate and disposed of in a landfill. It has been the practice of some individuals, communities and waste management companies to separate the recyclable components from the nonrecyclables and place them in separate containers depending on their composition. However, emptying the separate containers into separate bins or compartments in a refuse truck or other collection device is time consuming and labor intensive. Such systems also require a substantial investment in containers which can impose a prohibitive capital investment on a refuse collection agency or home owner. The separate containers occupy more space than desired and each must be manually transported to a collection location, such as a curb or alley way on a regular basis for pick-up.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, several containers having two or more compartments with a separate lid for each compartment have been developed. In one container, a pair of lids are attached to a central partition member through a common central hinge arrangement and are pivotal toward each other for access to the compartments. In these hinge arrangements, each of the lids have molded projections which fit with each other and projections on the divider to form an aligned row of such projections. Each of the projections has an axial opening which receives a steel or plastic pivot rod to rotatably mount the lids to the central hinge. A screw is used to mechanically fasten the pivot rod to the divider and thus fasten the lids to the divider. One disadvantage associated with this type of arrangement is that it is time consuming to assemble the lids to the divider with the rod and screw. Another disadvantage is that the screw may become loose and cause possible separation of the rod from the divider and thereby separate the lids from the container. This type of damage is not easily repairable, if at all. Covers that function properly are required in many communities for sanitary reasons. Consequently, when one or more covers separate from their container, the home owner or collection agency is left no other option but to purchase a new container.